Mirrored Hope
by MyCookiesNotYours
Summary: Blood is thicker than water, but what's thicker than blood? The tension between Sasuke and Sakura, that's what! AU FINISHED!
1. Sakura's Arrogance

**A/N: Pretty much everything that is not the characters is what I made up. That should've been in the disclaimer… This story is a SasuSaku romance, and is for Sakura Haruno 998. It is a somewhat supernatural, humorous, romantic, teenage-girl-centered story. By the way if you like it REVIEW. Because truthfully, the more reviews I get the sooner I am going to post the next chapter. If you don't like the coupling you can leave. If you don't like any supernatural, humorous, romantic, or teenage centered stories you can leave. If you don't like OC's or OOCness, guess what? You can leave. Although, there most likely will NOT be OOCness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. That's about it. No, one more thing… I own the OC's Neko, Namida, Yoru, Mizu, Kusuri, and Ryu.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_Only one day until spring break. Just one more day! _"Miss Haruno, are you paying attention?" Asked a displeased teacher. "I'm very sorry Mr. Hatake, I got lost in thought." _Darn, now he's going to ask about what. _"And what exactly, Ms. Haruno, were you thinking about?" Mr. Hatake asked. "Um… school?" I answered. "Are you stating that, or asking me?" Asked Mr. Hatake. A snicker was heard across the room. I looked to see who it was. _Yep, of course, it's Sasuke. That emo-butthead. But hell, he's so hot; I can't stay mad at him forever! _"Miss Haruno, I want to see you after class." _Time to smart mouth. I mean I'm already in trouble right? _"Haven't you seen enough of me already? I'm in your homeroom, in history with you, and during English. You better stop hanging around me so much, or people will start thinking something is going on." _SCORE! _" Do not smart mouth with me. I would say detention for a week, that wouldn't be fair… You must tidy up the old Kyuketsuki mansion. I will see to it that your mother and father understand the situation and will agree to it." Sasuke started whispering to Naruto, not very well might I add, "Ha, the rumor is that ghosts and vampires still roam around up there. She'll be scared within to seconds of entering that place." "Mister Uchiha, you seem quite talkative today, why don't you join Miss Haruno and help clean the mansion up?" Asked Mr. Hatake. "Because, _Kakashi_, I have other plans. Besides that, I wouldn't be caught dead cleaning_._" Replied the smirking boy. "Well, you'll have to cancel some, because that is your punishment. I will tell Itachi, and he'll be more than willing to force you to." Kakashi argued. I could see Sasuke was pissed. Seriously though, can you even picture Sasuke** _cleaning_? **I couldn't. "Well Sasuke, bring the Ouija board, and prepare to die… Err, I mean clean… Yep clean." I shifted my eyes around. I think I was pretty convincing because Naruto and Kiba shuddered. _Yeah! The years of acting in front of my mirror are finally paying off! __**Oh yeah, totally. The years of confessing your undying love to a MIRROR have paid off**__. I thought I got rid of you. __**Hell no, I won't go away that easily. Besides, now that you took care of Naruto, -cough-/spell/-cough**__-. You know I had to, he wouldn't stop, and Hinata really liked him. So there. __**Yeah I know. You couldn't have done it without the Spell book Tenten gave you. **__I feel a flashback coming on. A long one__**. You bet your butt you do.**_

_**/**__FLASHBACK_

"Hey Sakura!" Yelled Tenten. "What's up Ten?" Asked Sakura. "Well, you know how I was into witchcraft a while ago? My mom wanted me to clean my room. When I did I found the spell book." Replied Tenten. "So?" Asked Sakura. "I was wondering if you could take it off my hands, you know maybe even try some spells." Said Tenten. "Um, I guess." Sakura replied. Sakura took the book from Tenten's hand and proceeded on her way home.

_Hmm, I could try this one first. Nah, even Ino doesn't deserve that. Besides if I read this correctly, anything I cast on anyone else comes back at me three times worse. Insert shudder. Wait why did I think that? Whatever. _"Aha! This one is perfect!" Sakura exclaimed. "So I need that. WHERE THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THAT?! Oh I read it wrong. How did I read it wrong? Arrowroot, Rosemary, Bleeding Heart petals, Red Rose thorns, a piece of paper, pen, a personal item of the person, and a personal item of myself. Easy enough." Sakura continued to gather the ingredients. "In the cauldron they go." One by one she dropped in everything except the paper and pen into the 'cauldron', which was actually just a popcorn bowl. She wrote the name 'Naruto' on the paper than threw it in. "The loved one's heart, separated apart, from the lover's. The loved one's heart, separated apart, not to be loved by the other. A Rose for the love that once was, a little bit of Rosemary, Bleeding Heart to signify the dead love, and arrowroot to bury." Sakura chanted three times through.

_**/**__END OF __FLASHBACK_

"Day dreaming again Miss Haruno?" Asked Mr. Hatake. "No, I was THINKING. I was never day dreaming. You wanna know something?" Replied Sakura. "Yes." Replied Mr. Hatake. "You remind me of my mom." Retorted Sakura. "Should I be flattered?" Asked Mr. Hatake. "Sure. Now mom, I'm trying to do my schoolwork, can't you leave me alone?" Asked Sakura. "Ha, very funny. Now you get to be in detention the week after spring break is over. And Sasuke, I heard what you said so you get to also." Mr. Hatake said, or really yelled. Sasuke glared daggers at Mr. Hatake.

**A/N: Want to know what Sasuke said? Here it is: "Sakura's pretty stupid thinking she can get away with smart mouthing and back talking Kakashi. Seriously Naruto, how stupid can she be?" That emo butt… But hey, you know he's just denying his feelings.**


	2. Stalkers Mishap

A/N: I know, the last chapter was a little cheesy, but –ahem- I like my story to be just a little cheesy. By the way, the Mansion scene (or chapter, whatever you prefer to call it) won't be 'til next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Gaara would be the lead character, and Sasuke would of already married Sakura. Has that happened? NO, ergo, I do not own NARUTO and all of its glory.

Normal P.O.V.

(Next Day)

Sakura strolled down the sidewalk, unaware someone was following her. She placed the headphones of her MP3 player over her ears, and started 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. "I still hear still your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams…" She sang melodically. Her stalker snuck up behind her. "Everytime we touch, I get this feeling. Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to la—" Her stalker jumped in front of her screaming. "BOO!" He yelled. Sakura returned his scream, and kicked his crotch. He gasped in pain, and toppled to the ground. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't know it was you!! Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "No, I'm no-ah! God it hurts. What is your problem?!" He yelled, obviously in pain. "I thought you were a robber or something… But, I'm really sorry!" Sakura replied. He groaned and clutched his pants. "Come to my house, it's right around the block. I can get you some ice." Sakura offered. She looked down at him with guilty eyes. "Fine. Just help me up. Without hurting me, okay?" Sasuke retorted. Sakura glared at him, not offering her hand to him. "Sorry, but you know I'm in a lot of pain, right?" Sasuke asked. Sakura held out her hand, letting him know that she forgave him for saying that. Sakura pulled him up and flashed a know-it-all smile. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at this, knowing she planned on torturing him.

"So where is it? You said it was right around the block." Sasuke asked. "It is, but you stopping every millimeter isn't helping us go anywhere." Sakura replied. He scoffed at her saying that. "We're here now." She added. "Nice place, too bad it doesn't have a balcony." Sasuke said. "It does, it's just around back. And why would that be a bad thing?" Sakura informed. "Oh. If it had a balcony out front you could see the constellations at night." Sasuke replied. "I still can, just not as well. Besides, I'm too busy to be star gazing most of the time." Sakura said. They walked into the house, and into the kitchen. Sakura reached her hand in the freezer, and pulled out a bag of ice, which Sasuke hesitantly put over his crotch. Sasuke sat on a stool near the counter. "How much does it hurt?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't so much as reply, as he yelped as Sakura dropped another bag ice on his crotch, completely on purpose. "I take it really bad." Sakura teased. Sasuke growled before standing up and asking, "Where's the bathroom?" She gave a small chuckle and replied, "Down the hall, and to the right. It is the only room with a sign on the door." Sasuke walked down the hall, following her instructions. Sasuke finally reached the bathroom, slowly extending his arm to knock. Knock, knock; is the noise the echoed through the house. No answer. Sasuke turned the knob, and walked in. He placed the ice bags on the sink, and rushed to the toilet. He sighed in relief as he took a much-needed leak. "Thank god, I swear I was going to piss my pants." Sasuke said to himself. "I could tell." Sakura replied. Sasuke zipped his pants up and asked, "What was that?" "I said; I could tell. You kept squirming, and wriggling. I was about to laugh my butt off." Sakura replied, in between her small chuckles. "You know it's really impolite to listen to someone in the bathroom." Sasuke interjected between her now riotous laughs. "Whatever, you big baby. I have to go pick Gaara up from the library, and I suggest you leave before Temari gets home, Ino said she's mad." Sakura became serious. "Hn." The simplest reply Sasuke ever gave. Yet, it said so much. "Bye!" Sakura yelled, heading out her front door. "She's weird." Sasuke said, again to himself.

A/N: I know, this chapter isn't all too long. But it's better than nothing, right? Besides I only had forty minutes to come up with it, write it down, edit it, and submit it. Granted it shouldn't take too long to do the last three stated, I am not very good about remembering how to add a chapter…. Toodles!


	3. Mayday

**A/N: I should update 'We're All Insane', but I'm really into creating new chapters for this. Because at first it was just a request, but now it's a story I think I will continue working on. I mean I would keep working on it anyway, just not as often.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm no guy named Misashi Kishimoto. Ergo, me no own Naruto.**

Yesterday was pretty... Eventful. But want to know something weird about today? I don't remember waking up. Nope, not at all. I just remember walking to the Kyuuketsuki Mansion, which I'm now standing in front of.

It's bright outside, you know that? I don't want to go inside. I don't want to have to. But hell, that's my punishment for back-talking. It's warm, and fairly windy too. I have to clean the whole damn thing; with Sasuke of course.

Why should I go inside? I _could_ clean the outside. That's a nice thought. But who am I kidding? I'm freaked about going inside.

Neko told me Sasuke is a vampire. Granted she's one of my closest friends, but should I believe her? She says I'm skeptical about that, and over-analytical. And that I'm sobossy (But what does that have to with anything?) Plus I'm extremely obsessed over Sasuke (What was your first clue?) that I'm missing the obvious signs.

She says he's a pure bred vampire (Making him sound like a dog much? Well can't expect her to pretend she likes him in the least.)

The signs would be, staring every time somebody cuts themselves around him (If somebody is hurt wouldn't you too?) his eyes turn from obsidian black to a crimson red, which she says is some sort of chemical change in his blood. The chemical change is called Sharigan, and only pure breds have that ability. Ooh, and plus Neko told me the first ever reported vampire in history held the name Uchiha. It is probably some typo.

Who am I kidding? I know for a fact Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, is indeed a vampire. Sakura stop changing the subject!

IF, and that's a big if, Sasuke is a vampire, I sure as hell don't want to be alone with him. The thought of him drinking blood, MY BLOOD, scares me. Neko thinks a stone cold bastard (Please excuse the language) and sometimes I agree. I don't think she hates him, but there's no way in hell she's going to admit she's like a sister to him. Sakura, stop beating around the bush!

I knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. I squeezed my way in through the crack in between the heavy door and the frame. "Hello!" I called out, not expecting an answer. But of course, I didn't get one. "Sasuke?" I yelled through the musty air. God, this place should be condemned. Again, no answer. But what should I expect? A plate of cookies, and a quick snogging from my long time crush? Neko's really rubbing off on me, I mean 'snogging'? Seriously... But on a serious note; where _is _Sasuke? He is not bailing on me. No way would he do that, especially if he wanted not to get even further into trouble.

I took a seat in the ballroom, on a small wooden piano bench. The piano was, at some point, beautiful, and probably played well too. I wandered out of the ball room, and upstairs. Dusty, filthy, wet, and... covered with ivy?

I traveled into the kitchen, I was hungry. Although a house that hasn't been touched for over 200 years, is not the best place to look. But it was surprisingly clean. Okay, fridge check; suspicions confirmed, there is food. WAIT! A fridge?! In a ancient house?! Oh no, does someone live here?!

"Sorry Socks, that I never told you where I lived." Said a girl with an Australian accent. "Neko you live here?" I asked. "Yup, but not alone. I live with Sora, and Ryu, and Amaya. But didn't I tell you to call me Mida?" Mida said, while rummaging through the fridge. I'm REALLYhungry. " I can hear your hungry. Take this 'Nana bread, it's delicious!" She shoved the container in my face. I smiled, which she knew meant thanks. "Did you finish the Orb spell Mida?" I asked, while stuffing my face. "Last night, I even tried it. Actually it should be in affect right now." I choked. "What?!" She downed a soda. "You're dreaming right now. Anything you dream about should happen, or I royally screwed the bugger up." She cocked her head slightly to the right and smirked."This bites. Here I thought I was having a nice conversation, and enjoying a real piece of bread!" Too bad... "Socks, the bread is real, just not _really_ in _your_hands. Besides wouldn't you love to know the future? To know if Sasuke and you are gonna have a snog fest? " She was chuckling. I sighed.

Believe me, I barely resist the urge to pin the stupid Uchiha against the wall, and kiss him 'til he begs for air. Ha, an Uchiha, begging for air, or anything really, was a funny thought. "Hey Socks, want some make believe cocoa?" I nodded. Cocoa, real or not, was good.

Then it donned on me; why am I cleaning HER house? "I know what you're thinking," she sipped her drink, "it's unfair to clean my house. I'm sorry that you have to clean my house. And I'm sorry I can't stay, it's my round at the clinic in a few. But I need to leave now, bye Socks!" She left me. All alone, in a creepy house. With a supposed vampire coming. I should be fine; I do know quite a few spells after all.

* * *

In a flash there was a scene change. Can that just happen? Apparently...

I have groceries in my hand, and I'm walking through the front door.

Naruto's in the kitchen whimpering; no crying. Blood pooled around him, soaking his clothes. I go past him, to the basement door. Where there was a blood trail. "Sakura no don't! He's down there!" I should've listened.

Blood trailing down the stairs. "Mayday... Damn it Kiba, I said Mayday... why don't you ever listen?" "Mida, Are you alright?!" I asked. "I'll be fine, but you need to leave NOW!"

Too late.

Sasuke had pinned me down, and bit into my neck. God, it hurts! But no matter how hard I try I can't seem to be able to move. He notices my discomfort, and bites harder.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: I'm immediately posting the next chapter, but I like suspense.**


	4. Yeah Right, My 'Friend'

**A/N: I said immediately, but what I _meant_ was; immediately when I get the chance.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah right, that in the past hours after I added the last chapter, I somehow obtained full power over the show 'Naruto'. A little sarcasm, so you know. I don't own 'Naruto'. Still.**

* * *

What an ass! Here he is biting me, hard, might I add. He started mumbling something, that was really hard to hear, but he didn't remove his teeth. "Please don't be mad Sakura, because I do li--" BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNG!

My damned alarm clock.

Oh. My. God. Itachi is biting my neck, drinking my blood.

"I was thirsty." He wiped his mouth. "Oh, I thought you were biting my neck and drinking my blood, not standing in my kitchen, getting water." Some sarcasm always brightens the atmosphere. "Hilarious. Are you mad?" I am NOT giving him the satisfaction of saying yes. "Not at all babe. But next time, ring before you come over." Messing with and Uchiha is just plain fun! He sneered.

"So you're willing to give me your blood, so long as I call first?" Mida thought I was skeptical... "Yep. I can use it to piss Sasuke off, entertain Mida, and help you." He IS my friend, believe it or not. "In other words; you're attempting to make him jealous." I wish he didn't know me that well. Because he is seriously more aggravating than Mida is, and she can be really aggravating! "More or less. Okay, more." He snickered. The all mighty stone cold bastard's brother just snickered. He practically is handing blackmail to me on a silver platter! "Good luck."

He was staring at me now. My bleeding neck to be exact. Weirdo.

"Get over here, I don't want stains on my pajamas!" He lunged towards me, quickly hugged me (Is he trying to get made fun of?) and started drinking my blood.

He left after my bleeding had stopped. What? I heal fast.

And yet again; weirdo.

But hell, he's nice to me, so I'm nice to him. Although sometimes I swear he's just in it for the free food. I'm being serious though, he rarely stops by just to talk or hang out. Granted he's probably like forty time my age, plus three hundred times Jiraiya's age, and plus the total amount of years that Shizune has worked for Tsunade. In other words; probably around a thousand years.

Shit! I have to meet Sasuke in...TWENTY minutes!

* * *

Here I am, really standing in front of the mansion, scared shit-less.

Yes, I still am strung up about the dream. It had to of only been a little over an hour since I woke up.

I'm really tired. Completely freaked. Light headed from 'losing' blood to Itachi. Very hungry. Upset Mida hadn't called me back from last night, and to top it all off... I was going to have to be with Sasuke; the impassive shit, for the next two-six hours.

Yes I'm mad. Yes I'm scared. And yes, I'm going to try to ignore Sasuke's rude remarks.

I wish I could tell you how much I wasn't looking forward to completing my punishment, but unfortunately for me, they hadn't made a single word that describe how I felt right now.

**A/N: Sorry I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**Title: Mirrored Hope  
Rating: T  
Word Count:** **1125.  
DISCLAIMER: It's SasuSaku, Sasuke says he hates Sakura, 'nuff said.  
Warning:** My sheer stupidity ensues, and although better then previous chapters, don't expect it to be some epic story.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and I still have not dared to enter. What was wrong with me? I'm not afraid of Itachi, so what's my problem with Sasuke? The worst he'd ever to do to someone (including Naruto) is beat them really badly, he'd never kill them. Was I afraid of getting hurt? No, I wasn't, I have a high threshold for pain, whereas, he might not, even being the vampire he is.

I reach for the doorknob, and as I do... "BOOOO!" I turn around and punch him in the stomach, hasn't he already learned his lesson?

"...OW!" I scoff, what does it matter anymore? He just won't stop!

"Serves you right." I turn on my heels, and hastily yank the door open.

xXChangeXxXOfXxXPOVXx

They entered the house, tiptoeing as they did so. Sakura retraced the steps she took in her dream, then out of nowhere asked him something.

"You're not going to go on some vampire rampage, and kill people, are you?" Sasuke sent her his 'WTF!?' look, and rolled his eyes. What was she thinking, asking him something stupid like that? It was only a dream, nothing more, nothing less.

Sasuke sat down on the piano, and Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. For a long time the room was quiet, until Sasuke snapped.

"Will you say something already?!" Sakura stood in the doorway seperating the kitchen form the living room, and replied, "I could, but I really don't want to talk." She turned into the kitchen, and not moments later, a loud crash was heard, and Sakura screamed.

"SAKURA!?" He ran into the kitchen, only to find Sakura balled into the fetal position, ontop the counter. She frantically pointed down towards the floor, and Sasuke followed his eyes there.

"A mouse? A stupid fucking MOUSE!" She bit her lip, and lowered her face. "You had me worried, over a lousy fucking MOUSE!?" Did he say worried? He did actually care? Was it possible that he liked her just a smidge, just enough to worry about her? "You... You worried about me?" Sasuke took a step backwards, maybe he had not meant to say that, maybe he had not even meant it at all.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, it's just... I know all the bacteria they can carry, and then the bugs! Oh god, do you know many viruses and diseases you can contract from the bugs alone!" Sasuke sighed, she was alright, physically anyway, mentally alright was not proven yet.

"Look, I only came to see if you were hurt, I could care less about how disgusting you think mice are."

" 'Could care less'? I hate it when people say that! They say 'could care less' when they mean the couldn't care less! Because when you say 'could care less' it implies you care, and it's possible for you to care less, but that's not what they mean, unless... You care about me?"

Sasuke walked out of the room, ignoring her question, taking a rag along with him. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Sakura jumped off the counter, after she was sure the rodent was no longer in close proximity, rushing to catch up to him. What she hadn't expected, was Sasuke to stop right outside the kitchen, causing her to...

Kiss him. He was her height, she was going at a fast rate, and it was a little startling for him too be right there. She gasped, why had he not pulled away? Was he too stunned to do anything? Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss. They broke away after a minute, both at a loss of oxygen.

"I... I... We should be cleaning." Avoidance. That was his way of dealing. Well, avoidance, then exacting revenge. How would that be avenged? Would he accidentally kiss her too? Sakura laughed at that, how could he possibly kiss her on accident when avenging the accidental kiss she gave him. Besides, didn't he kiss her back?

"Hey TEME! Shikamaru said that you invited everyone here, except ME! What's your deal?!"

"No time to explain." Sasuke rubbed the rag over the mantle of the fireplace, and then moved to the piano. "What do you 'no time to explain'!?"

"Do you want me to shut you up?" Naruto pouted.

"I don't need to shut up!"

"I'm about to do it for you."

"You can't do that!"

"Not unless he finds a way... Like kissing you." Sasuke ignored the comment from Kiba, and continued to rub the piano ferociously.

"EW! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!?"

"Maybe he's gay."

"He's not gay." Sakura piped in, unusually monotone in voice.

"How would you know that?" Kiba asked, clearly amused.

Sakura shook her head, and brushed past him. It wasn't really his business, his preferences, or how she knew. She knew he'd pry though, suggesting things that were obviously not true, hoping, with a great passion, that she would crack, spilling the details of how she could possibly know he was in fact, not gay.

"And how would y--" "NO." "Why are you trying to avoid my questions?" "I didn't avoid that one, so I'm not avoiding your _questions_."

Sakura sighed, she'd have to tell someone, SOON. "B-because, I just know..."

Kiba heard the slight stutter, and smirked. "What happened?"

"You're such a gossip hound, you know that right?" Kiba laughed, he'd expected to be such, living with two women, both closet gossipers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She laughed at that, aware at how unashamed of that he was.

"I kissed him, that's how, and he didn't kill me, OR obsessively wipe at his lips like when Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed."

"Maybe he's bi..." "Are you wondering, or hoping?" "A little of both."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He is SO not your type." "Says you!" Kiba teasingly stuck his tongue out, and made a face.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that." Kiba immediately pulled his tongue back in, and let his face return to normal.

"Teme says we're going to the mall, so hurry up, and get ready!"

"I did not, usuratonkachi!"

"Well, you said that if we helped you'd go to the mall. BUT, you never said when!" Naruto smiled triumphantly, and strode out the door.

Oh god, this was going to be a long day.


	6. The Mall

**Title: Mirrored Hope  
Rating: T  
Word Count:** **875.  
DISCLAIMER: It's SasuSaku, Sasuke says he hates Sakura, 'nuff said.  
Warning:** My sheer stupidity ensues, and although better then previous chapters, don't expect it to be some epic story.

* * *

So we're at the mall, and nobody has got clue as to where we should go. Truthfully, I need a new bra, because the one I'm wearing, god, it's killing me! But I'm shopping with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. All guys. Now imagine me saying "Yeah, I need to go buy a new bra." Let's see how that plays out. Now imagine their reactions. Shikamaru probably wouldn't care, a little shock at hr lack of modesty, but probably wouldn't care. Sasuke would be chalant as always, something as simple as a bra wouldn't phase him, unless he was still bothered about the kiss... But Naruto and Kiba, my god, she imagined that they'd jump right on that. "OOH! Can we help!?" She imagines them saying. It would be too weird. She'd just have to wait to go shopping with her mom. NO! God, not with her mom! Maybe with Ino! I need a new bra, this one was a little too small, around the bust but too loose everywhere else.

"Sakura, you there?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face, and she merely blinked.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out for a good five minutes. By the way, were at the food court." She looked around, and sure enough, they _were_ in the food court. She nervously chuckled.

"I just need to go buy a... BOOK!" She shouted the last part, only adding to Naruto's confusion.

"Nani? But school's over, why would you buy more books?" He adorably cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Because, some people actually read for fun. Maybe you should try it sometime, might make you a little brighter!" Shikamaru mused.

"HEY!"

They had not noticed Sakura had already started walking away, until Kiba said something.

"Where's Sakura?" They looked around, and caught her, about twenty feet from them, walking in the opposite direction of the book shop.

"Sakura!" She whirled her head around, a little startled. Why did they yell for me?

"You're going the wrong way, you dope!" She bit her lip. Was she actually going to have to tell them?

They made their way over to her, and started asking questions.

"Why are you going that way, the book store is at the other end." Sakura chuckled nervously, she would, wouldn't she?

"What book are you getting?"

"Is it a a horror story?" She closed her eyes. Yes, it was like a horror story. Now she'd have to tell them.

"Earth to Sakura!" She snapped he eyes open, and looked at them all, well their feet really.

"I actually needed to buy a bra. You can probably understand why I didn't tell you guys, right?" She glanced up towards their face, and really wasn't expecting this... The three of them had blushes adorning their faces.

"W-well, I need to go get some clothes..."

"Y-yeah, us too..."

She turned around, and walked off.

"HEY! MEET US AT THE ARCADE IN AN HOUR!"

XXX

After and hour of getting clothes, and a very lacy, very comfortable bra, they met at the arcade, bags in hand.

"Is it pink?" Kiba asked, obviously over the initial shock.

"No."

"Lacy?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling him?"

"Because it's really cute, and it's not like he'll ever see it."

"Weirdo."

"See through?"

"You wish."

"What color is it?"

"My favorite color."

"Which is?"

"Ugh, it's red, dumb ass."

"Straps?"

"Nope, strapless."

"Comfortable?"

"Wouldn't of bought it otherwise." They all laughed, though Naruto had no idea why, as he was too busy watching a person with long hair shoot zombies.

"Wait, why are we laughing?" They looked at himskeptically. "I was watching that girl slaughter those zombies!" He said defensively.

"Not a girl." The supposed girl said. "Me, Neji, you should know. Thought you should know, before you or Kiba tried hitting on me."

"Why do you think that Shikamaru or Sasuke wouldn't?"

"Because, we're smarter than both of you, and realised it was Neji the moment we looked over."

Naruto and Kiba started hitting them, Sakura watched, growing tired of their stupidity.

"Enough."

"Love to see your bra sometime." Neji smirked as he walked past her, and left the arcade, also leaving four very angry people.

" Why don't you go and look at Tenten's!?"

"She doesn't wear one." Sakura made a face. " You're such a pervert!"

"He probably can't even hear you."

"Maybe if he cleaned the pieces of his melted brain out of his ears, he'd be able to hear just fine." She snorted, finding it very funny.

Kiba and Naruto grabbed her hands, and pulled her over to the DDR machine.

"Dancing time!"

They played for hours, until Sasuke told them they all needed to go home, before their parents called the police again, and everytime the police were called, Naruto's dad, Iruka, made sure it was always officer Kakashi.


	7. The End

**Title: Mirrored Hope  
Rating: T  
Word Count:** **665.  
DISCLAIMER: It's SasuSaku, Sasuke says he hates Sakura, 'nuff said.  
Warning:** My sheer stupidity ensues, and although better then previous chapters, don't expect it to be some epic story.

* * *

Yesterday was not how it was supposed to be, but she knew it was better than the dream. The horrific sights terrified her, and she was still a bit shaken over it, despite seeming completely in the normal.

Today for sure they'd have to go inside the house and clean, probably try to avoid eachother. Yeah, how wonderful.

Sakura made her way over to the end of the couch residing in her room, and opened a bag of chips. A very healthy breakfast if I do say so myself. Of course, you guys can probably tell I'm a little whacko...

Pulling out a chip, she stopped to think. Yesterday was full of... I don't know, but it was something different. Sasuke was not only not talking to her, but he was avoiding having to talk with anyone.

Suddenly a shoe made contact with her window, and she shrieked. When she looked out the window to see who had thrown it, she was a little shocked.

"Sasuke?!" She shouted quietly, it was afterall, six in the morning. "Come down here, we need to talk." A little early to be sneaking off, but it was Sasuke we were talking about, one of her closest friends, and hopefully, someday her boyfriend.

She climbed out her window, and scaled down the tree growing worryingly close to the house.

"Listen, yesterday... I should've... Okay, what I'm trying to say is--" "Shut up Sakura."

A little cliche, but he shut her up with a kiss. She smiled. Yesterday melted away with every other bad day she'd ever had. Today was a new start, with Sasuke.

"I like you." She grinned like a fool. "Good! Cuz... I like you too." He kissed her again.

xXx

They walked in into the house, hand in hand. Naruto and Shikamaru were already there, and for some reason so was Itachi and Mida too.

Itachi looked up from the glass in his hand, filled to the brim with a red substance, most likely blood.

"Mida you owe me thirty bucks, as well as you too. And to think, the genius Shika couldn't even figure that one out,"

Mida and Naruto made a funny face, whereas Shikamaru just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Never. My name is ShikaMARU." "I could call you Akamaru instead."

"Shika's fine..." Sakura laughed, and Sasuke allowed himself to also.

"Ne, teme, shouldn't you be trying to kill your brother or something?"

"Shoulda coulda woulda, but I'd rather do this." He hugged Sakura against his side, and kissed her cheek.

Itachi whined. "Sasuke! How come you never do that to me!" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Aniki, it's not something two brothers should be doing..." "So?"

Sakura walked over and sat on Itachi lap, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

She eyed the glass in his hands, hoping he wouldn't spill it. "For a change, it's wine."

"Oh, in that case... Can I have some?" She took a sip from his glass, then spit it out into her hand.

"It may be wine, but it tastes like crap!" He chuckled, sipping his drink.

"Tachi, can I have some?!" Naruto asked, acting a little enthusiastic.

"NO. Alcohol and Naruto are two things that should never EVER mix!"

"Well, that and a shit load of sugar." Sasuke mused.

Naruto pouted, and Sakura smiled at him.

Yesterday may have been weird, or awkward, or even embarrassing, but today was the most spectacular thing ever to happen to her. She was loving every minute.

**A/N: This is the end. I promised a long story, but I couldn't provide it. Hey, at least I finished it, I have a tendency to give up on things, and not finishing them.**


End file.
